


The Crow In Tokyo

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Tsukishima being friends, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Bokuto is whipped, Come Eating, Come Marking, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dear god man you give me cavities, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Kuroo is a sap, M/M, Making Out, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Plushies, Proper Sex Toy Cleaning, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sharing a Bed, Spending the Weekend, Surprises, Texting, Underage is for the fact that Tsukki is still in high school, Yamaguchi is hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heat is over and he'll never admit that he's desperate to see Kuroo as soon as possible. But, Kei doesn't have to admit what everyone is already aware of. He doesn't want to admit that the man makes him crazy. That Kuroo makes his knees weak and his heart thunder in his chest. Doesn't want to admit the reason why his cheeks grow hot is mostly all his fault. Why did he love him so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crow GOES to Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon time!  
> -Both Yama and Yachi are bisexaul. My bi babies are being bi together (don't you be jerks now, I'm very VERY protective of the B in the LGBTQ+... us "invisible" letters gotta stick together damn it!). Hush, i'm not thinking of them going on dates and looking at guys and girls and going "they're pretty" and then smile at each other and yeah. Hush, that might happen /later/ in their relationship when they're more comfortable in dating but I can totally see it.

It feels like forever since he had felt like this, not even completely himself but just enough to process his thoughts and feelings. He’s able to go without rutting against his bed, able to starve any libido that came with being a teenager. Kei sat up slowly, his arms stung from over use the last few days. The muscles tender as he tilted his head aside and cracked his neck. Setting both feet to the cool wooden floor, Kei grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and set them on his nose.

Rich brown eyes sweeping over the tidy room, his garbage full of wrappers and the food that he had consumed the last few days. He glanced to his laundry basket and found it empty, his mother already came ‘round and collected his soiled things before he could be embarrassed about it. But he was. He’d never _not_ be embarrassed about the fact that he had to put a plastic cover under his sheets; that he had to worry about getting aroused enough that his _ass_ leaks with lubricant. He hated the fact that it was treated like nothing by everyone who even had an inkling of understanding of an Omega’s body.

It made him feel like he was a toddler again, not yet fully toilet trained. Soiling himself and his bed and _whimpering_ about it. Kei held his head in his hands; he knew his body. He’s done school assignments about Omegas, and research for the sake of knowledge. Even though he knew it was a logical reaction and that he _shouldn’t_ be embarrassed by anything that happened during his heat, he couldn’t help but feel disgusted with himself and the instincts that came with being an Omega.

He glanced up, towards his phone plugged in and charging on his nightstand beside that damn dildo. Kei sighed, grabbing the rubber cock and pulling open the drawer of his nightstand to grab the cleaner. He stood up, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked with his door wide open, grabbing the towel off the back of his desk chair and wrapping it around his waist.

Kei left his room with his sex toy and cleaner in hand, making his way to the empty bathroom to both clean his tool and himself. He was going to take that train to Tokyo if it was the last thing he’d do. He needed some feeling of normalcy, and Kuroo would smother it back into him with help from both Bokuto and Akaashi. And if all went well, Kei would be back home for school on Monday.

Closing the bathroom door with his foot, Kei unwrapped the towel from his waist and set in on the counter closest to the shower before turning on the tap of the sink and testing the water temperature. He popped the cap of the spray cleaner, grabbing the dildo in his other hand before spraying it over liberally before setting it aside and waiting the one to two minutes that the directions on his cleaner suggested.

As he waited, Kei turned on the radio. Switching the stations until he found something a little more along his tastes. He went about readying the shower; setting the mat out in front, grabbing his towel of the counter and hanging it on the wrap right beside the curtain, poking his head into that shower and making sure all his soap, body wash and dual shampoo + conditioner strawberry scented hair wash was present and accounted for before returning to his toy.

He rinsed it first with the lukewarm water, grabbing the bar of soap and lathering up his palm until it overflowed with suds. Kei cleaned the rubber cock off with his soapy hands, making sure to clean every single inch of it before rinsing it off and setting it aside to air dry.

He twisted the taps, cranking the hot water and darting his hand under the spray before hissing and turning the cool water up higher. He tested it again—still hot but _not as hot_. Perfect. He stepped into the shower; the quicker he washed himself the quicker he leaves.

\--

**My Honeybunny Love Strawberry <3  
Hello Tetsu**

He had one class that day that was at four (uhhh two more hours) before coming back home and lounging out in the living room to work on some of his projects while Akaashi and Bokuto had their movies and cuddle night. Something that Tetsurou had always been welcomed to. It was only the _dates_ that Kuroo hadn’t the heart to crash yet, though Bokuto had gone and made some of his dates with his darling firefly a double instead of just a nice evening out with the two.

He was eating the last of his chicken salad peta wrap that he made himself for lunch when Tsukki’s text came in. _Tetsu_. _He called me Tetsu._ The man stared at his phone screen in shock. Tsukki hadn’t even called him Tetsurou to his face, yet alone _Tetsu_.

 ** Tetsurou **  
**You called me Tetsu.**  
**Baby, I love you. Seriously, you didn’t need to go and give me a nickname to prove it**  
**though I love it.**  
**Please say it again ( ღ˘ ⌣ ˘ ღ)**

 **My Honeybunny Love Strawberry <3  
I should’ve asked**  
**Sorry**

Tetsurou swallowed the rest of his food, sitting up properly on the couch and pulling the pillow into his lap. He needed some sort of comfort for this—that little ‘slip up’ was going to work in his favor and he’s going to be screaming unmentionable shouts as soon as Bokuto walks in that door. He can already picture the look of shock and awe on his bro’s face as he lets out a breathy _‘brooooooo!!!’_ Before tackling Tetsurou into a hug that he desperately needs at this moment.

That and maybe a very cliché and very embarrassing squeal fest where he may just bounce around on the damn couch. Tear open the pillow he had on his lap and make it rain.

 ** Tetsurou **  
**nonononono!**  
**Babe**  
**babe.**  
**Tsukki. Sweetling. My beloved firefly. My moonshine, my stars and sky.**  
**We’ve been dating long enough, and you know I don’t care for that whole ‘proper’ thing bullshit**  
**right?**  
**You have to know that I’ve been dying to use your first name**  
**please?**  
**You can call me Tetsurou (or Tetsu <\-- made me all warm and mushy)**

 ** My Honeybunny Love Strawberry <3 **  
**... In private.**  
**Or on skype. Not over text**  
**But I wanted to let you know that me heat had passed**

 **Tetsurou  
Figured babycakes~~ ♡ ＾▽＾ ♡**  
**Do you wanna chat tonight?**  
**I’ll call, or we can skype call?**  
**Maybe even come down to Miyagi this weekend if you have the energy!! ( 人´З`)**

 ** My Honeybunny Love Strawberry **  
**I’d like that**  
**And I love you too Tetsurou**  
**I’m going to get more food**  
**Akaashi, Bokuto and you are all watching movies tonight right?**

He couldn’t tear his gaze from his phone for too long as he stuffed his laptop in his bag, gathering the rest of his spread out shit and stuffing that in his bag as well. It seems that Bokuto was staying on campus later that typical, maybe waiting outside of Akaashi’s classroom to walk him home like the sap that he was. But the couple had also been focusing most of their attention on him for the last few days, its only understandable for them to want some alone time before coming home.

Tetsurou adjust himself in his pants, his boxers rode up sometime in the position that he moved to without him noticing before now. Pulling a sweeter over his torso and his messenger bag on top of that, Tetsurou thumbed through his phone again as he slipped into his shoes. Texting Tsukki back finally.

 **Tetsurou**  
**Yup!!**  
**Until I can talk to you~~**  
**(´⌣`ʃƪ)**  
**So I’ll be out of class anywhere from 5:30-5:50**  
**might talk to prof??**  
**IDK I think I’ve got the idea of this project and he hasn’t talked about it yet**  
**\+ it isn’t due for like 2 months anyways**  
**But I wanna spend all my free time with chu~~~~~**

 ** My Honeybunny Strawberry <3 **  
**go talk to your prof**  
**get it over with early so you can focus on tests and midterms**  
**maybe I’ll stop in during that time as a reward?**

 ** Tetsurou **  
**BABY DON’T DO THAT TO MEE!!!!!!!!!**  
**YOU MAKE ME SWOON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**but please?**

**My Honeybunny Strawberry <3  
I’ll talk to you in a bit**

\--

He switched Kuroo’s name back to his family name when he entered the train station. He didn’t want to give the man anything more to ‘swoon’ about than he already did. Not when he was trying to surprise him by popping in and visiting him. Kei knew the way by heart to their apartment, the bus route then how long he needs to walk and which streets to turn down.

 ** Kuroo **  
**Yes babyboo~~**  
**Go eat <3**

Kei almost felt like smiling to himself as he boarded his train, already pulling his earphones up over his ears where music was already quietly playing still from his walk over to the station. He had only started texting the man when he arrived at the station.

He had to look something up on his phone and decided at the same time that he might as well start messaging his boyfriend. Kuroo’s texts helped Kei pass the time on train rides before, so maybe they’d help again.

But, Kei sighed putting his bag away before sitting down in his seat, he needed to make one little stop before stopping in to visit Kuroo. The fact that the man had bought him a stuffed cat had annoyed him, though Kei has become rather smitten with it and its slanted eyes. But Kuroo had forgot some key pieces of information when gifting Kei both Luna and his prized Stegosaurus (Bokuto always calls it Stega and Kei never really had to heart to change the name either), he forgot about the tags on the bottom.

That’s how Kei found out, _finally_ , where Kuroo had purchased all of his gifts. And with a quick google search, Kei could see why Kuroo would frequent the store. It was close to the apartment and on the way to and from his University. So, to rectify the fact that Kei now had a cat sitting on his bed Kei was going to get him a bird. Or maybe he’d just be cruel and get him a dog.

Kei pressed his phone to his lips, hiding the small smile that threatened to appear.

\--

He clutched the shoulder strap of his bag, eyes focused up for that one sign. It should be around this area; Kei glanced down at the map on his phone. He kept his eyes down, following the path on his phone before stopping and looking up with a pleased sound.

He was here.

The store was small, teenaged girls and parents with children were browsing the store primarily. But Kei was looking for something particular. “Excuse me,” he stopped in front of the empty cash line. The woman behind the register smiled at him welcomingly, “do you happen to have any crows?” His fingers played with the strap across his chest.

The woman smiled, “all our birds are in that corner,” she pointed to the corner of the shop a few steps away from where he was now, “we have a large selection so there may either be crows or ravens there for you to pick.”

Kei nodded, clearing his throat. “Thank you.” He left the woman with that, quickly making he was to the section and quietly scanning for the black bird. They had eagles, hawks, seagulls, cranes, and peacocks. Chickens, ducks, woodpeckers, parrots and finches. He didn’t find the bird he was looking for until he kneeled down. Then there they were. Cute plushies of crows (or ravens?) with brown coloured eyes. Kei grabbed the medium sized one. Easily filling his arms with the rounded plush, the large one was just too large—plush he wanted to make sure that he could easily carry this to the apartment without a bag.

\--

_Bitttzzzz._

The trio looked to each other, then the time beside the television, then back to each other in confusion—well Akaashi’s confusion was quickly disappearing. It was too early for delivery to get here, let alone a guest. They weren’t expecting anyone from school to stop in.

“Go,” Akaashi nudged Tetsurou’s leg with his foot. Nodding towards the direction of the door.

Tetsurou groaned, pushing himself off the floor and their blanket and pillow nest they built out of the couch cushions and some of the pillows and blankets from their rooms. He mutters under his breath, calling out a “one second!” when the ringer buzzes again. He pulls the door open, a sassy _yeeessssssss_ ready and rearing to go only to die in his throat when his golden yellow eyes meet rich brown.

What comes out of his mouth is a sound that he’d forever deny ever making—a mixture of a wheeze, a dying cat, and the croaking of that chick from The Ring. The blond arches a brow at him, a smile threatening to pull on his lips as he stands on their welcome mat like the angel that he is. Tetsurou swallows, a breathless “Kei” now slipping from his lips when he opens them and Tsukki’s face melts.

It warms beneath his gaze, rich brown eyes sweet like honey as he tilts his head. “Hi Tetsurou,” it’s so new, so beautiful on his lips and it spurs Tetsurou into action. Cupping the teen’s cheek and pressing their lips together. Tetsurou showers the teen’s face with affection, kissing his lips and cheeks. His nose and forehead aren’t spared. The only thing that escapes his kisses are those eyelids that cover the blond’s beautiful brown eyes. And that’s only because of the glasses he’s still wearing.

Tetsurou pulls away, his gaze never leaving the teen’s face as he steps back and holds the door wider. “Come in, please. Stay awhile.”

Tsukki smirks, already looking and sounding like the guy that Tetsurou fell in love with—not the breathless moan in his ear four days ago. “That’s the plan,” the blond teased, stepping into the apartment and toing off his shoes. “Though I should give this to you before I forget,” he holds out his gift.

Tetsurou’s breath catches; it was a crow. A cute round crow between Kei’s pale hands. Tetsurou licks his lips, taking the plush from his boyfriend and cradling it to his chest. “I guess you found out where I go, huh.”

“That and the fact that you’re a regular—something about even going so far as _custom ordering_ things.” Tsukki’s lips twitch, eyes still warm. Still that liquid-like honey swirled in those normally brown orbs. “I’m looking forward to trying to find a place to put them all when I move down here for University,” it was an old topic now, where Kei planned on going to school after graduation. Where he would like to live.

If all went well (which Tetsurou would damn well insure that it does), Kei planned on moving into the apartment and attending the same University as Tetsurou.

But even if it was an _‘old topic’_ it still made the man’s heart race. Made him grab hold of that bag strap across Kei’s chest and pull him flush against him. Wrapping an arm around the blond and inhaling his scent. “Would you like to watch a movie with us while we wait for the takeout to get here? You can share with me.”

Tsukki nodded, nuzzling his face against Tetsurou’s neck. “I’d like that.” With that the couple parts, Kei stopping to pull his bag over his head and set it down against the wall to grab when they retire to Tetsurou’s bedroom after dinner to get some private cuddles in. Tetsurou kept the plush tucked under his arm, leading Kei into the living room by the hand and into their nest of pillows and blankets.

Tetsurou dropped first, pulling Tsukishima down to the covers. Adjusting until they lay face to face, Tetsurou’s arm tucked under Tsukki’s head. He gave the blond the spot closer to the other couple, letting the familiarity comfort him as even Bokuto remained calm. “Nice to see you again Tsukki,” Bokuto greeted, setting a hand on the blond’s head and ruffling his hair before going back to hugging Akaashi.

The Beta man combed his hair through Bokuto’s unstyled hair, pressing a kiss to his hair before greeting the Omega. “Yamaguchi would like a picture that you got here for a bet with the volleyball club?” Kei seemed to understand what he meant by that by wordlessly taking the man’s phone and opening the camera feature.

“The volleyball club tends to place bets on everyone, Yamaguchi warned me that they might make one on how long it’ll take for me to go to you after my heat. Not that I understand _why_ they’d place bets on that,” Tsukki rolled his eyes, looking to the device before closing his eyes and settling his forehead against Tetsurou’s. There was a click of the camera going off before Kei was handing it back to Akaashi who fired it off.  

“So is this a way for him to get enough money to finally take that manager of yours out or something?” Tetsurou inquired, bending his arm beneath Kei’s head and cradling his head. Kei shrugged. Tsukki didn’t really dabble much in the relationships of his teammates, even his best friend. He knew about Yamaguchi’s crush and would provide an ear if his friend needed to talk about these _feelings_. But Kei had reached his point of ‘handling’ it long again, now only giving advice of _just ask her out_.

Kei slotted their lips together. Not quite a kiss, just two pairs of lips pressed against each other while they pressed close against each other. Eyes fluttering closed, breaths puffing out through their noses as they lay still. As much as each other nuzzled up close against each other. Tetsurou puckered his lips, just slightly, turning their press of lips into a kiss. Into one kiss after the other after the other. The movie playing on the television before them, neither paying any attention to it.

Mouths opening, tongues sliding, pressing against each other. Slowly, calmly. Everything about their kiss was lazy. No rush in anything, just enjoying finally having the other in their arms after no contact for four days. Tetsurou groaned, surging forward and swallowed the whine Kei released. Fingers clinging to Tetsurou’s shirt, pulling him closer as their pace shifted from relaxed to frenzied.

Rolling the blond onto his back, Tetsurou loomed over him. Their mouths never separating, breath puffing against each other’s cheeks as they panted through their nose. Never wishing to part their lips, breaking apart was unacceptable. “Enough,” they parted at Akaashi’s snap, when he smacked Tetsurou’s fluffy head of hair. Not enough to sting, just enough to snap him out of his Tsukki shaped world. “You could trigger him into another heat,” he always says the same thing. It’s always the same warning, and Tetsurou always adheres to it.

He gets that Kei is still _coming down_ from his heat, he’s still chemically imbalanced, still running off a higher Omega instinct that normal. And Tetsurou, being horny and smitten, is not helping. It doesn’t help that until today the only thing that popped in his head when he thought of Tsukki was _“Kuroo”_ in that needy, breathless voice.

He wanted nothing more than to be by Kei’s side, claiming him. Marking him—his skin, his soul. He wanted everything.

Tetsurou rolled them back over to the position that they were in before. Pulling his hips away from Kei’s and ignoring the knowing look the blond male leveled him; he couldn’t hide his arousal from him, not after he had it pressed again Kei moments ago. “Ignore it,” Tetsurou hissed, pulling Tsukki’s head to his lips and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

\--

He kept his phone with him during practice, handing it over to Yachi for safe keeping. He was waiting for the message from Akaashi to come in. And, shortly before practice was scheduled to finish Yachi ran over with a bounce in her step. “Yama-kun,” the nickname always made his heart flutter, made his knees weak in ways that Tsukki would roll his eyes at in amusement. Like he and Kuroo were any better—though they were _dating_ , so in a way it was a little better.

Yamaguchi smiled at her, accepting his phone and unlocking it. _1 new message: Akaashi._ Yamaguchi smiled, opening up the message and pulling up the picture. “Cute,” he smirked, showing the picture to Yachi by his side. His smile growing with her’s; it was infectious. Everything that girl did was cute, beautiful. Her smile could light up the world and her laughter _did_.

Yachi jumped in her spot, eyes growing wide. “That mean we won the bet!” Her cheeks coloured, eyes widening along with Yamaguchi’s.

 _“If… if I—we—if we win the bet. W-would you like to go out on a date with me?”_ The question had seemed so long ago now, but the fact that he _won_. He won and… and she had said yes. She said yes and they won! Yamaguchi’s dark freckled cheeks bloomed in a deep red blush.

“Wait what?!” Tanaka called from the other side of the net. “What do you mean _you won_?!” He dove under the net, zooming across the gym to latch on to the taller boy. “Is that…? DAMN IT! NOYA!”

Practice quickly went out downhill after that.


	2. The Crow IN Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes started again. Fucking hell its only the second day of classes and I'm tired as all fuck.

Combing a hand through his hair, Kei smiled at his slumbering lover. His head buried in his pillows, arms tucked under that said pillow and clinging it to his head. It didn’t matter what position they’d fall asleep in; if Kei was being spooned by the man or if he lay on the man’s chest, head cradled by his pectoral. The end result was always the same, it was always Kuroo with his head buried in his pillow sound asleep on his stomach. The first time Kei had witness this sleeping position he had feared for the brunet’s life, pushing at his head until his mouth and nose were no longer smoother by the pillow. Kuroo had only looked at him in confusion, grumbling at the blond before turning back into his pillow.

To say that Kei learned his lesson was an understatement. He was embarrassed—though Kuroo remembered nothing of his brief awakening. But, jumping back to the present, Kei was quietly admiring his unconscious lover.

They had forgot to close the curtains last night when they crawled into bed, their meals weighing in their stomach and the movie forgotten. At that point in the evening all Kei wanted to do was fall asleep next to his lover, his scent wrapping him up in a cocoon. His warm muscular arms pulling him flush against his body as they pressed up against one another. Lips slotting together and slipping back into the mood that they had earlier in the evening.

Kei grimaced at that line of thought; suddenly remembering exactly what they got up to before going to bed. He brought his hand up to his neck, and sighed with relief when he felt no dried cum. At least that was something to look forward to then.

Kuroo, much to his own displeasure had popped a raging hard-on that refused to relent even when he told Kei to ignore it. So for thirty whole minutes Kei did… and then he didn’t. It wasn’t like it was unheard of between them. Their sex life wasn’t barren of all pleasures and carnal desires. They still got each other off, still snuck hands under clothing and explored whatever they could dance their fingers along. But that was as far as they got. Only shirts are lost, and handjobs given.

Kuroo’s body shifts, his head turning until one golden yellow eye is boring into him. He blinks sleepily, all pleased and cat like as Kei continued to scowl. “You’re disgusting, you know that right?” Kei frowns, running his hand over the right side of his neck triple checking that they wiped off all the semen from the night before. He couldn’t quiet grasp why he even allowed the man to do that in the first place—why did it seem like a good idea?

So maybe it had something to do with the scent. Claiming him as his own by covering him with the scent of their _love making_. Though it was only Kuroo who came. But, even semen was an excellent scenting tool. It was a very _bold_ one at that. Showing that the relationship wasn’t a courtship but filled with actual mating as well.

Kuroo rolls over on his side, looking smug despite just waking. “A lot of Alpha stuff are disgusting—cum eating, rimming, marking. And then there’s the possessiveness,” he wrapped an arm around Kei’s shoulders, pulling him against the man’s chest and _purred_.

“Just because it’s a thing your class does, doesn’t mean it’s any less disgusting.” Kei frowned into the man’s chest, throwing an arm over his waist and accepting the embrace. Kei should know full well how disgusting actions of a class are. His anus leaks with lubricant if he’s too aroused—he’s destroyed too many underwear growing up… and also in this relationship, though he’d never admit it to Kuroo. “I smell,” he stated, knowing damn well that he could smell him too.

“Smells good—like you’re mine,” he hummed, running his hands over Kei’s smooth skin. Shirts with them and sleep was non-existent. Just another layer in the way, just another thing keeping them apart. “We’ll take a shower in a bit if you want, just…” he clutched him tighter. He could feel his bones grind together, creaking under the pressure.

“One hour,” Kei informed him. “One hour and then I’m taking a shower. With or without you.” Kuroo chuckles against his fluffy unkempt hair, sniffing at the locks with a rumble building in his chest.

\--

They took a bath. One lacking in bubbles but making up with company. It was a small tub, both males were too tall for the apartment’s tiny tub. Too tall for this bathtub but didn’t say anything once all the shifting and positioning was established. Kuroo swore that no one over five foot three inches could soak comfortably during their shifting.

Kei scrubbed the soapy cloth over his neck, down his chest before dropping it in the water. “You know that isn’t going to get rid of the scent,” Kuroo smirk could be _heard_ from behind him. The man was smug, too damn smug when they left the comfort of his bedroom that morning and slipped into the bath. Kuroo walking proudly from his room in just his heart print boxers, and Kei in one of Kuroo’s long pajama pants.

Kei’s legs and toes tended to get cool during the night and the blond couldn’t understand why when they were still snuggly tucked in the comforter. But at least Kuroo’s pajamas were comfortable, though not often worn unless lazing in.

Both Akaashi and Bokuto were not yet awake. Not that Kei blames them; it was 8AM on a Saturday morning and Kei didn’t exactly want to be up either but the sun was in his face and the blond had issues of falling back to sleep after waking. “I’m aware Tetsu—” his train of consciousness interrupted by the man behind him whose chest rumbled. The vibrations felt odd, a good odd but still _strange_. A large frown marred his features, forehead creasing as he attempted to ponder over the feeling. Why did it feel nice? Why did it make him fuzzy? It wasn’t like it was an uncommon occurrence for Kuroo to do—the man seemed to always be purring when he was snuggled up against him like so.

“Kei?”

Kei hummed, sparing the man a glance over his shoulder. “Oh,” his cheeks flushed, turning his head away to hide his embarrassment. “You were purring. It… it feels nice.” He took hold of Kuroo’s arms, wrapping himself in the man’s tanned limbs and settling back comfortably in his embrace.

He chuckled, “you get all snuggly after your heats.” Kei dropped his hand from Kuroo’s arm, water slashing up. The blond’s rich brown eyes narrowed behind his lenses, a scowl forming on his lips as the obvious was stated. His hand emerged cupping water in his palm and tossing it back over his shoulder and into Kuroo’s face. “Agk!” The man jolted, wiping the water off his face in the blond’s hair.

“I can _stop_ being ‘snuggly’,” Kei tosses a stink eye over his should to the man as he pouted. “I…” Kei sighed, running his wet hand through his hair. “I don’t like how my heat affects me and you know that.”

Kuroo took his hand, holding it up over the blond’s shoulder and kissing each individual knuckle. “You know I love you. Every piece of my Kei. I love the Kei that’s happy, the Kei that’s angry, the Kei that’s horny,” Kei’s face flushed a bright cherry red and Kuroo continued. He went through every aspect of him; the Kei that was an angst riddled teenager last year, the headstrong Kei that liked to rile people up for fun. “I’ll accept you for all your flaws and qualities. I love _you_ ; that includes the things that you may not even like about yourself either.”

Kei scoffed, blush still dark on his pale flesh. “You’re a sap. You’re not supposed to _like_ my flaws. You’re supposed to _change me_ , or something along those li—”

“Nahh. You gotta have some flaws or you’ll be too perfect. I’m not always a great guy, I get that. I have my own bullshit and flaws. So you change what you can, and you deal with the shit that you can’t.” He took hold of Kei’s other hand, weaving their fingers together in both hands. “You always gotta have some negative to counter the positive. Isn’t it some universal law of like… Ying and Yang?”

Kei clung to the man’s fingers. “Aren’t you all sage-like this morning,” he could feel his lips twitch as he stared at their fingers. He was so pale compared to Kuroo, and even then the man wasn’t as dark as Yamaguchi.

They soaked in silence, their fingers still twined together, clutching the other’s hands until the water went cool and they began to shiver. They left the bath with that, Kuroo unplugging the bath and leaving it to drain as Kei began drying off. They had only grabbed one towel, thinking that there was still others in the bathroom only to discover the convenient lack of plain white towels (they were on sale and a deal for two. Akaashi bought eight).

Kei handed the towel to Kuroo, stepping back into the pajama pants and ignoring his boxers to give himself at least a few more moments of assuming that he was nice and clean. Kuroo grinned, wrapping the towel around his waist before grabbing both of their boxers. “Bed?” the man inquired. Kei nodded, pulling open the bathroom door, walking across the hall to Kuroo’s bedroom and collapsing back into bed and gathering the plush crow to his chest.

They still needed to name it…

\--

Akaashi stared at the stuffed crow sitting in the middle of the couch, the whole cushion to itself as Kuroo sat on the right cushion and Bokuto took up the left. Bokuto grinned up at his love, “His name is Slaughter, ‘cause you can’t spell Slaughter without Laughter!”

Kuroo let out a weak _Bu-dun-tis!_ One of his many Law textbooks open on his lap, reading through the chapters that he needed to for Monday’s class. Akaashi shook his head, “Tsukishima and I are going to get groceries. Anything you can think of that’s not on the list?” He held up said list between middle and forefinger; it had been up for a week on the fridge for the person whose week it was to foot the bill for groceries that week. They all took turns, on top of running out and getting things that were special for just them. It was the same with who was in charge of cleaning what area of the apartment.

Kuroo shook his head, flipping to the next page in his book. Bokuto hummed and haa’ed, mulling it over. “I think I’m good, though you might want to get more of your special coffee. The tin felt a little light when I went to make you some this morning.” Kuroo let out a loud whip noise that Bokuto grinned at, puffing his chest out proudly. Bokuto was more than happy to admit that he was whipped, whipped and loving every moment of it.

Tsukishima was waiting by the door, one of Kuroo’s red and dark grey flannel shirts with a long sleeved slate grey shirt underneath. It wasn’t cold, a little chilled with spring still heavy in the air. It had drizzled overnight, Akaashi only noticed when he stepped out to collect the morning paper that he had delivered to their apartment to save him from having to go to the corner store every morning. The blond picked at the red sleeves, making sure that they covered most of his hand.

That was something that Akaashi noticed. It was only slight due to both Tsukishima and Kuroo being so close in height, but there was still a slight difference in their proportions in comparison. Tsukishima had longer legs than Kuroo, though Kuroo had longer arms to go with his wider build. Tsukishima was slim and tall, his strength hidden beneath clothes. It could be the fact of his class and how society didn’t put as much pressure on Omegas to be stronger, to look bigger. But Kuroo did; he went to the gym every week, though it was mostly to work out excess energy and jitters of being too far away from his omega.

Akaashi slipped into his shoes, grabbing his keys and holding the door for Tsukishima to leave first. The blond nodded, stepping through the open door and into the light of the afternoon.

\--

They stopped for a moment of peace, sitting across from each other at a quaint café table with their drinks and pastries between them. Tsukishima listened as Akaashi explained some of his university classes, going into detail about a couple of his favourite topics that his professors had broached upon. Tsukishima was still debating of what he wanted to do—his grades currently allowed him into many different fields though he had a special love for both science and history, and he was not opposed to math. Math was easy, it had proved to be relaxing as well when his brain was overthinking. It made him focus on the problem and _only_ the problem.

“How was the week?” Akaashi suddenly inquired, bringing his cup to his lips and blowing on the beverage. His gaze piercing, studying the teenager in front of him.

Tsukishima’s ears coloured, flushing a pale pink as he pulled his strawberry flavoured cake (they didn’t have strawberry shortcake, though he didn’t expect them to). “Exhausting,” he pierced the light pink pastry, bringing it up to his lips. “I… nearly went back on my decision.”

Akaashi nodded, “yes I’m aware. Kuroo was needy. Putting even Bokuto to shame.” He arched his brow in good humor, amusement clear as Tsukishima smirked. He could picture Kuroo whining, moaning and groaning about the fact that Tsukishima wasn’t there. That he couldn’t spend time with the blond.

“Well its convenient that you love at least one of them,” Tsukishima took another bite, then another. Delicately picking apart his slice of cake, savouring each and every individual flavouring. Tsukishima stared down at his own beverage, feeling of longing pulsed at his core. His heart clenching when he thought about the price of train tickets, at the distance between them. Tsukishima will have to start cutting back on his spending, on visiting Kuroo—and the University student didn’t have enough spending money to visit often enough.

Akaashi knocked his knuckles against the table, pulling the blond from his musing. “Ask you’re Coach for more practice matches. Training with the Tokyo schools that were introduced during the Summer Training,” his lip twitched, a bare hint of a smirk on his face. It was as bright as any grin, most likely one of the clearest signs of a smile Tsukishima had yet witnessed. “We could visit.”

His shrug gave him away; he had already thought about this. He had thought _a lot_ about it. “I’ll bring it up on Monday.”

\--

Tetsurou cupped the blond’s cheek, “I don’t want you to leave tomorrow,” he whispered. He kissed his pink lips, swallowing the sigh that escaped and slipping his tongue pass his lips, pass his teeth to press against the teenager’s tongue. Kei’s hand tangled in the man’s mess of black hair, pulling his face closer, devouring all he could.

When would they get to kiss each other like this? When would they get to sleep side by side, naked torsos pressed against each other? When would Kei be able to convince his parents in allowing him to come down to visit again?

“I can hear you thinking—stop. Stay with me, just the two of us and this bed.” Tetsurou mumbled against Kei’s lips, kissing him anew. “We’ll see each other soon, I promise baby.” Kei groaned, pulling the man in. Pulling him on top of him, between his thighs. His cool toes buried in his knee joints.

“I want to do something new,” Kei wrapped his arms securely around the man’s shoulders, keeping him there. Tetsurou’s face pointed towards him, golden yellow eyes taking in every detail of Kei’s face. “To think about when I’m,” Kei’s gaze dropped, his face colouring, “when I’m alone and thi-thinking of you.”

Tetsurou tilted his head, eyes glinting dangerously. “Oh _Kei_ , you _naughty naughty_ boy,” he purred, pressing a hard kiss to the blond’s jaw. “What do you want me to do?” He wiggled, sliding down the teenager’s body. Pressing nips and kisses to the column of his neck, to his shoulder, to his collar bone. “Do you want me to eat you out? Finger you? I can do both,” he purred out, eyes narrowed and that ever present grin spreading.

Kei’s blush deepened, “whatever.”

Tetsurou cooed, stopping at the teen’s navel. “You’re adorable when you’re shy; have I told you that? ‘Cause you are.” Trailing his fingers over lean muscles, pale flesh twitching and fluttering under his caress. “Absolutely stunning,” he trailed his fingers through the fine white blond hair that dusted his chest, his stomach. Darker blond hair trailing under his belly button, trailing down to the waistband of his boxers. Tetsurou pressed a kiss to it, “you have a happy trail,” he chortled.

Kei bonked his hand against the fluff of Tetsurou’s hair. “Jealous?”

Tetsurou shook his head in the negative, “nahh baby. You like this hairless chest,” he waggled his brows, “I got enough hair on my legs if you want to run your fingers through that.” It was easy, fun. His fingers tickled as he explored, over the expanse of skin bared to him. He slowly peeled away the blond’s boxers, slipping it down his long legs and dropping it to the floor.

Tetsurou sat back on his haunches, bending Kei’s legs with a gentle touch. Sliding his palms up and down his long, seemingly endless legs. Circling his thumb, pressing into the muscles. Easing the male beneath him into a state of further comfort. Volleyball was hard on the legs; jumping, running, falling to your knees or diving after a ball. He was gentle with his lover, slowly crawling those nimble fingers higher and higher still.

Tetsurou settled down; laying between those delectable legs, his knees bent and toes wiggling with excitement. He could smell Kei’s arousal, could smell his worked up state. He pushed his hips up, checking again that he had Kei’s legs over his shoulders—looking up at the flustered blond staring down at him, Tetsurou winked.

Prying apart the male’s cheeks, Tetsurou was quick to dive in. His hole only moist with lubricant, not yet spilling—he’ll get there. _Oh he’ll get there_.

It would be easier in a different position, sure, but Kei wasn’t fond of his back exposed. Wasn’t always comfortable with how he looked or how his body reacted; the last thing Tetsurou wished was to have Kei uncomfortable in a new situation like this. Tetsurou was following Kei’s lead—the blond held all the cards, he called the shots. If he just wanted to curl up together, spend the night with their lips pressed together. Then that’s what they’d do. If he wanted more, then Tetsurou would give it to him.

Kei gasped, body clenching—spasming at the sudden intrusion, so queer. How could he even begin to describe what it felt like to have someone’s tongue circle around his asshole? How do you form the proper consciousness to even ponder while someone eats you out? As he’s tongue breaches him, flicking and teasing the rim. It was the sensitive part of the anus, that and the prostate. But Tetsurou’s tongue wouldn’t reach far enough to stimulate it. Kei mewled, body quivering as the man continued to devour him, continued to consume him. Milk him for every pretty moan, every breathless _Tetsu_.

Kei couldn’t differentiate between saliva and lubricant as he dripped from him, into Tetsurou’s mouth. As it smeared along his thighs. Sex clouded his senses, his nostrils flaring as he took hold of his weeping cock. He could smell it, smell his sex—his juices. His moans filled the air, Tetsurou’s name pouring from his mouth like a mantra.

Kei came with a whine, with a whimper as he spilled over his chest. Pulling Tetsurou away from his hole by his hair, the man’s golden yellow eyes dark. Pupils wide with lust as the lower half of his face shone with both saliva and slick. Tetsurou groaned, batting Kei’s hands away, mouth opening and tongue pressed to Kei’s pale stomach. He licked him clean; from cock to hand, to chest. The man so far taken by his own desire that he kneeled high between Kei’s legs, pulling his cock from his boxers and came with seven hard strokes. Spilling over Kei’s chest with a wordless, drawn out moan.

They settled back in bed, chests heaving. Minds clouded, thoughts swirling without ever settling on one final thing. Eyes growing heavy as time quickly passed, as fluids cooled on still warm skin. Neither noticed, just registering the touch of the other’s arm pressed against theirs. Neither could even say when they slipped from consciousness.


End file.
